The Shadow Girl
by xxlilmusicxx
Summary: Jade Hills, daughter of Nightshade and Reaper, Layla Williams' cousin, and one of Will Stronghold's best friends. Now on her way to Sky High with Will and the gang, she tags along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Sky High fanfic, so I hope you forgive me for any misinformation, or wrong spelling of names. It's been quite some time since I've seen the movie, and I just watched it with my little sis last night. It kind of reminded me of my childhood, XD. Anyways, I hope you like the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: The New Girl~**

"JADE, wake up!"

Layla yelled at the top of her lungs, effectively waking her irritable, sleeping cousin. She knew that she would probably have to feel Jade's wrath when this was over, but it would be worth seeing her face.

The said girl woke with a shriek, her eyes wide in surprise. Her gaze landed on Layla, who was laughing on the edge of her bed, and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Layla, you'd better have a good reason for waking me up." she growled. One thing was for sure, Jade was NOT a morning person. Any other day it would have scared Layla out of her wits, but the flower girl was too excited to even care.

"We're going to Sky High today!" Layla said excitedly. "Now hurry up and get dressed. We're heading to Will's place before we catch the bus."

As soon as Layla skipped out of the room, Jade buried her head in her pillows and groaned.

"Are you getting dressed yet?" Layla called, making Jade scowl.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a twist!" Jade called back.

She took a quick shower and dressed in her usual white jumper and a black, skull shirt over it, a pair of dark jeans with a little chain belt dangling around her waist and black converse shoes. That's the thing about Jade, she and Layla were nothing alike and some barely believed they were related. Layla had fiery red hair, bright green eyes whilst Jade was slightly shorter and had wavy, jet black hair and piercing blue eyes.

Jade was also the only daughter of Reaper, who possessed the power of shadow manipulation, and Nightshade who was able to phase through objects like a ghost. Both died during a fight with Baron Battle, and Jade was left with Layla and her parents. Jade had only inherited her father's powers, which she was glad about. Accidentally phasing through the floor didn't really appeal to her.

After dressing and taking a few bits of toast, which she nearly choked on as Layla tried to get her to eat faster, the two headed for Will's house.

"Hey Mrs Stronghold!" Jade greeted as soon as Will's mother opened the door.

"Hello Jade, Layla." she smiled at the two. "Are you hungry? We have eggs, bacon?"

"No thanks." Layla piped before Jade could say anything. "You know how my mom could communicate with animals? Apparently they don't like being eaten."

Mrs. Stronghold looked awkward. "How about some juice?"

Layla smiled. "Great!"

It wasn't long before Mr. Stronghold entered the kitchen, along with Will.

"I can't believe you three are starting high school. It seems like only yesterday that Layla and he were swimming naked in the kiddie pool."

Jade snickered as Will whined. "Moom!" and Layla elbowed her.

Then, there was ringing. Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold received another distress call from the mayor, and Mr. Stronghold left the kitchen, but not before reminding Will.

"Remember Will, most kids at Sky High have only one super parent, not two. So no showing off, okay?"

Will nodded. When he left, Jade sighed.

"How long are you planning on keeping this from them, Will?"

"Will shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

=SH=

As the three friends entered the bus, Will immediately asked, "Is this the bus to Sky High?" to which he was shushed by the bus driver.

"Are you crazy?" he said. "do you want every super villain in the neighborhood to know we're here?"

Will immediately apologized and was about to move to find a seat when the bus driver stopped him again. "What's your name freshman?" he asked.

"Will Stronghold?"

For Jade, it was comical. The man's eyes widened in awe and he stared at Will. "The son of the Commander and Jetstream?"

At Will's nod, he got all excited and announced it to the whole bus. Jade rolled her eyes and whispered in Layla's ear. "Not very subtle is he?"

Layla giggled.

The bus driver introduced himself as Ron Wilson, who tried to get some kids at the front to move, which Will immediately declined to.

"Magenta get up." said a dark skinned boy with thick-framed glasses.

"Why?" a girl who was wearing a lot of purple asked.

"So he can sit with his girlfriend."

Jade grinned as she saw Layla flush. It was obvious that her cousin had a crush on her best friend, but Will was too thick-headed to notice this. Hopefully he would by the end of the year.

"I'm not his girlfriend."

Then another geeky looking boy walked up to Jade and Layla. "In that case, hi. I'm Larry."

Jade merely brushed him off and took a seat at the back, Layla taking the seat next to her, and Will seating next to Zach.

"What do you think this school would be like?" Layla asked.

Jade snorted. "If I'm not mistaken, it's just some other typical high school. That means peers, bullies, prejudice, and a whole lot of drama."

All of them were taken by surprise when the bus jerked forward as they stopped to pick up another student. There was a pause when the bus started moving again, but much faster than it did earlier. Seatbelts appeared from nowhere as Ron called, "Hang on back there!"

"I don't like this." Jade muttered.

Everyone screamed as they ran off a ramp and off a cliffside, and before they knew it, the bus had side wings and rockets at it's end. The bus was FLYING.

Finally everyone stopped screaming to see...

"Is that school floating?" Layla quietly gasped.

"Latest in anti-gravitational technology." said Ron.

The bus bumped as it touched down, "Sorry!" Ron called again.

The whole group approached the school, amazed. They even stopped to watch the cheerleading team, that turned out to be one girl that can multiply herself. Just when they were almost to the steps, something pushed the whole group together like a vortex.

The blur stopped to reveal a rather pudgy guy in a black sports jacket and a cap. "Hey freshmen, your attention please!" he called as another guy stretched his way next to his friend. He had messy brown hair, and wore a black and white striped jumper and a black t-shirt with a skull on it.

"I'm Lash, and this is Speed. As representatives of the Sky High Welcoming Committee-"

"We'd be happy to collect that $15 new student fee."

Lash stretched out his arm to a kid in orange, who hesitantly replied. "There was nothing about a student fee in the handbook."

Jade snorted next to the kid. "I can't believe you actually read that."

Lash's gaze snapped to her and his brows knitted together in confusion; it was as if he had just noticed her standing there.

"Okay guys, very funny." A girl in pink came walking over, and Jade almost gagged at the sight.

Lash retracted his hand and moved to whisper something in Speed's ear. The two stared at Jade, and Lash gave a wink before he and Speed headed back to the school.

"Hey everybody, I'm Gwen Greyson."

As she talked, Jade tuned her out and glanced at her friends. Will was staring at Gwen dreamily, and Jade winced at she glanced at Layla, who looked slightly crestfallen.

"If you can follow those simple rules, I promise you won't fall the edge of the school."

The group gave a weak laughs while Will just looked on, confused.

"Wh-what rules?" he asked as the group walked on.

* * *

**Sorry if it's not much but please give me a few tips and comments to make it a bit better.**

**~Cassandra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is my first Sky High fanfic, so I hope you forgive me for any misinformation, or wrong spelling of names. It's been quite some time since I've seen the movie, and I just watched it with my little sis last night. It kind of reminded me of my childhood, XD. Anyways, I hope you like the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High**

* * *

**~Chapter 2: Power Placement~**

Gwen lead all the freshmen to the gym and left them there, but before any of them could take it in, an orb of white energy swirled passed them and landed behind a podium that stood on top of a platform in front of a large glass window and manifested into a woman.

"Good morning. I am Principle Powers, and on behalf of all of the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High," she greeted.

Zach wooped and clapped, earning many odd looks and a raise of an eyebrow from Principle Powers before she continued speaking. "In a few moments you will go through Power Placement and your own heroic journey will begin…"

"Power placement?" asked Will.

"Sounds fascist." Layla added.

"Power Placement," Ethan piped in, "It's how they decide where you go."

"The hero track or the loser track." Magenta looked sour at this.

"Th-there's a loser track?" Will asked again nervously, and Jade placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and nearly slapped Ethan upside the head when he piped, "I think the preferred term is Hero Support."

"For now, good deeds and good luck. Let the adventure begin! Comets away!" Principle Powers finished and flashed out the gym in a ball of cosmic energy.

"That was such a cheesy line." Jade couldn't help but comment, and Layla smacked her arm, laughing.

A platform suddenly rose out of the floor, and a guy wearing a track jacket, a pair of white track shorts, a baseball cap, and aviator glasses rose to the platform with an intimidating aura coming off him that made Jade flinch a bit.

"Alright, listen up," he barked, "My name is Coach Boomer. Some of you may know me as Sonic Boom. Some of you may not."

"Here's how Power Placement is gonna work. You will step up here and show me your power." He gestured to the platform. "And yes, you will do so in front of the entire class. I will then determine where you will be assigned: Hero or Sidekick," he stated with authority. "Now every year there are a few students, or as I like to call them 'Whiner Babies', who see fit to question and to complain about their placement. So let's get one thing straight: my word is law, my judgment is final, so there will be no whiner babies. Are we clear?"

Whispers of acknowledgement erupted amongst the group, which irked Coach Boomer greatly.

"I said, are we CLEAR?" he asked again, his sonic voice almost knocking everyone back. Jade nearly fell over if it wasn't for Will and Layla who caught her before she could land on the floor.

Coach Boomer blew his whistle and yelled, "Go-time!" as a set of stair emerged from the platform. He took off his glasses and stared straight at the small boy with the curly red hair and glasses, which Jade recognized as Larry from the bus earlier. "You, what's your name?"

"L-Larry," the boy stuttered.

"Little Larry," Boomer mocked and Larry nodded shakily. "Get up here."

Larry went up onto the platform.

"What's humiliating him going to prove? This is so unfair," Layla whispered.

"If life were to suddenly get fair, I doubt it would happen in high school," Will replied.

Jade had to agree with Will as she watched Larry put his glasses in his pocket and transformed...into a giant stone monster and caught the car Boomer called to drop on him. Her eyes widened. Seriously?

"Big Larry...Hero." Boomer said, impressed.

"He's good, but I'm better." said Zach as he hopped onto the platform.

"Did I say you were next?" Coach Boomer asked him, annoyed, but Zach ignored it.

"Name's Zach, Coach Boomer, try not to drop your clipboard. Zach did some weird motion and clapped his hands, but nothing happened.

"Any day now, superstar." Coach Boomer said shortly.

"I'm doing it." said Zach.

The Coach grew more annoyed. "Doing what?"

"I'm glowing."

"I don't think so." Boomer moved around to look at Zach, but nothing was different.

"Well," Zach replied nervously, "it's easier to see in a dark room – so maybe if we just turn off these lights, or you can cup your hands around your eyes and look real close –"

"Sidekick." Boomer said without hesitation, and Zach flinched, trying to protest.

"SIDEKICK!" Boomer yelled, knocking Zach off the platform.

He called on Ethan next and placed him as a sidekick.

A kid with six arms. Hero.

A girl who shape-shifted into a ball. Sidekick.

A kid with super acid spit. Gross, but Hero.

A kid with physical mimicry. Hero.

Magenta transformed into a little black guinea pig with purple steaks. Sidekick.

Then, Layla was up.

"You. Flower child. Let's go." Boomer addressed her.

"Uh, I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it," Layla replied quickly.

"Well, you're in luck," Boomer quipped. "This is the situation, and I'm demanding it."

"But to participate in this test would be to support a flawed system. I think the whole hero-sidekick dichotomy only serves to…"

"Let me get this straight." Boomer held out a hand to stop her. "Are you refusing to show me your powers?"

"It's more complicated than that, I mean-"

"SIDEKICK!" Boomer cried out.

Layla didn't really look like she cared though, which Jade was relieved about.

The Coach finally turned to Jade as she stepped up the platform. "You look familiar. What's your name, what's your power?"

"Jade Hills, shadow manipulation."

More whispers erupted from the crowd of freshmen, whereas Boomer just looked surprised. "Joseph and Elena's kid?" Jade nodded.

"Car."

The car dropped from the ceiling, and instinctively, Jade held her hands out above her. A sort of dark mist rose from the ground, and held the car over her head as if it was solid. She also noticed a few freshmen turning pale, as did Boomer as he had the car lifted to the ceiling. The mist lowered to the ground, and everyone instantly felt better.

"What happened?" Boomer demanded.

"People get drained when I use their shadows." said Jade. "I would have used my own, but it wouldn't be big enough or strong enough."

Boomer nodded and wrote on his clipboard. "Hero."

"Alright, we'll pick it up after lunch, starting with you." Jade fidgeted as she saw who Boomer was pointing at.

Will.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

**Sorry if it's not much but please give me a few tips and comments to make it a bit better.**

**~Cassandra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is my first Sky High fanfic, so I hope you forgive me for any misinformation, or wrong spelling of names. Anyways, I hope you like the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High**

* * *

**~Chapter 3: Lash, Speed and Warren Peace~**

"That's not cool. Boomer's gonna regret making me a sidekick. Someday it'll be dark and he'll be walking to his car, he'll drop his keys and I won't glow to help him find 'em." Zach ranted as they glanced around the cafeteria for a table.

Suddenly, Boomer appeared from nowhere, "You got a problem with me?"

Zach turned to him with wide eyes. "No."

Boomer took a step closer intimidatingly. "No what?"

"No sir,"

Boomer grinned and his face shifted, he became thinner, his hair grew longer and his jacket turned into an orange checkered shirt. The guy grinned, "Just messing with you sidekick." and sauntered off.

"You're not supposed to use your powers outside the school gym!" Ethan called after him, and Jade patted him on the shoulder.

"E, no one follows that rule anymore. Let it go." she said as the group finally settled on a table. If possible, Will looked more nervous than he had been in the gym.

"Okay, am I crazy or is that guy really looking at me?" asked Will. Zach and Jade glanced over Will's shoulder, a guy was staring at Will like he wanted him to burst into flames. He had a 'bad-boy' air around him, as Jade called it, lightly tanned skin, black hair with red streaks that fell to his chin, and he wore a leather jacket over his black shirt.

"Dude," said Zach. "That's Warren Peace."

Jade's head snapped in attention at the name, and Layla sent her a worried glance. Warren Peace... the son of the bastard who murdered her parents went to the same school as her? Even worse, the guy looked about ready to murder her best friend.

"That's Warren Peace?" Layla asked nervously, and Zach nodded. "His mom's a hero and his dad's a supervillain: Baron Battle."

Jade clenched her fists under the table so tightly that a black aura began to form around them, and slowly engulfed the rest of her body. Layla kicked her leg from under the table, and Jade's shadow immediately retreated as she lost concentration.

"Where do I come in?" asked Will.

"You're dad busted his dad. Quadruple life sentence. No chance of parole until after his third life." answered Jade bitterly, "Good riddance."

Will sighed in frustration. "Great, it's my first day of Sky High and I already have an arch enemy."

"What's your deal with him then, Jade?" piped Magenta. "You don't look to happy to see him here."

"I'm not." Jade hissed after she took a gulp of her soda. "His dad killed my parents." People around her winced at her tone, and chose not to ask further..

"Is he still looking?" Will asked nervously.

"No." said Layla with a shake of her head.

Will chanced a glance behind him, and nearly flinched as he caught Warren's deadly gaze still settled on him, "I thought you said he wasn't looking!"

=SH=

Zach, Jade and Layla had to practically drag Will all the way back to the gym, and who did they happen to bump into on their way there? The life-sized barbie doll, Gwen Grayson herself. Jade bit back a groan, and the snide comment that went with it. She had a bad vibe every time this girl showed up, but she didn't know what it was. That, or she just extremely disliked the girl enough to make her want to slam the barbie's face in each time she caught her cousin's crestfallen look.

"Will Stronghold," she smiled.

"Aha, mind reader!" Will joked, and Gwen laughed.

"No. Nametage." she said graciously.

"Right," Will flushed in embarrassment and Jade rolled her eyes. "Uh, these are my friends. That's Zach, Jade, and L-"

"Layla, got it. I love your skirt." Gwen gushed with a less than obvious insincerity and Jade was about ready to gag. Great, she was just as fake as a barbie too.

Jade tuned out everything she said and tried to focus on something else. There was a flush from the boy's room close by..what was that gurgling noise? "I'll catch up with you guys later. I need to check something out." Jade waved them goodbye and headed for the boy's room, stopping just as he Ethan burst out the door, his head and shirt soggy and his glasses askew.

"Jade! he called as he caught sight of her, but was pulled back by a pair of striped arms.

Jade glanced around if anyone was looking and barged into the boy's room. "Ethan!"

The two bullies who were currently dunking Ethan's head in the toilet looked up in surprise, and Jade glared at them both, "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"What's wrong with us? What's wrong with _you_? This is the boy's room!" said Speed.

Ethan took this as his chance, picking up his fallen backpack, he made a dash for the door. Lash attempted to pull him back, but Jade raised her hand and black mist wrapped around his outstretched arm like a vine and gripped it tightly. Lash winced and stopped stretching. "Look," Jade spat. "I care less what you do to the other sidekicks, but I don't really appreciate asses like you picking on my friends."

Jade released Lash's arm which he quickly retracted.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it, freshman?" he challenged and stepped closer and looked down at her.

Jade looked up at him, raised an eyebrow and smirked. How she loved a challenge. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Lash grinned. "Hero or sidekick?"

"Hero."

"We'll be seeing a lot of each other then."

Jade chuckled and stepped away. "I look forward to it." She turnedy to the door just as Will entered, and he stared at her, bewildered.

"Jade?"

"See you at the gym, Will." She smiled at him like nothing was wrong, then turned to wink at Lash and Speed before a black aura engulfed her body, and she dissolved into nothing but a dark mist that slipped out underneath the door, leaving Lash and Speed gaping at where she previously stood, and Will shaking his head in confusion.

* * *

**Sorry if it's not much but please give me a few tips and comments to make it a bit better.**

**~Cassandra**


End file.
